Since you're gone
by MissoulaNcis42
Summary: Vendredi midi, un enterrement se déroule dans une petite ville de Rhône-Alpes. Un enterrement anodin pour tout le monde sauf pour moi. Moi c'est Thanaé, 16 ans et demi, et la personne dans le cercueil m'est chère...


_Voilà une petite histoire, un peu triste qui j'espère vous plaira!_

* * *

Je descends de la voiture. Ma mère me jette, comme elle le fait depuis ce mercredi, un regard plein de compassion, mais peu m'importe. Quatre pas jusqu'au portail, dix-huit jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, soixante-deux jusqu'à la classe. Physique, 12 minutes et 53 secondes de retard, pas de billet. Mon sens pratique laisse s'écouler les 7 secondes, atteignant ainsi les 13 minutes d'absence. J'entre sans frapper : pourquoi signalerai-je ma présence alors que je ne rêve que d'être à des centaines de milliards de kilomètre d'ici, avec elle, à rire, délirer, parler….

On me dévisage, encore et toujours. Les lèvres de ma professeur forment des mots, qui assemblés donnent sans aucun doute des phrases, mais j'en ai cure. Uniquement « Wind of Change» de Scorpions attend encore mon cerveau, et exclusivement parce que c'est une de ses chansons favorites, de mon groupe préféré. Comme si maintenant c'est le seul lien qui nous unit. Revenant à mon intéressante professeur qui commence à s'agiter, de la même manière que Gollum, dirait ma voisine Devka. Oh, je comprends Mme Mersier veut que j'enlève mes écouteurs. L'ignorant, je m'assoie à côté de l'amie que je viens de citer, Devka, qui sort alors un dessin et me le tend. Il la représente. Je la remercie d'un sourire que j'espère être un minimum joyeux. Mon regard croise alors celui d'Elinor et je vois dans ses yeux bleus qu'elle me soutient. J'essaye de reproduire la grimace que je viens de servir à ma voisine, sans succès je le crains.

Les heures de succèdent, les yeux pétillent, les rires éclatent, les sourires s'esquissent, mais cela ne me concerne plus. Enfin, midi sonne, délivrance, et je me précipite à son domicile qui sera à jamais vide de toute joie. Ses parents m'accueillent, ainsi qu'ils le font depuis deux jours. Cependant, à l'instar de moi, ils ne sont plus que l'ombre d'eux-mêmes. Ensemble, nos pieds nous guident jusqu'à sa boite de bois. Point de cortège ou de défilé. Pourquoi y en aurait-il eu ? Pourquoi aurions-nous fêté sa disparition ?

… Arrêtez cela tout de suite ! Ne croyez pas que j'ignore ce qu'il se passe dans votre cerveau, côté radio potins sadique. Alors tout d'abord, je suis une fille portant le prénom Thanaé, et vivant depuis 16 ans et demi sur cette terre. Comme vous l'avez certainement compris, j'ai perdu quelqu'un de cher. De plus, vous avez sûrement noté que ce n'est pas un possible petit copain (éventualité rendu extrêmement improbable par le fait que j'en ai eu autant qu'une nonne, zéro, mais peu importe). N'ayant pas de penchant homosexuel, la mort d'une petite copine est tout aussi invraisemblable. C'est bien plus tragique. Il y a deux jours, mercredi, un chauffard ivre mort a renversé et assassiné ma meilleure amie, celle qu'on prenait pour ma sœur, ma jumelle, et que je considère, ou considérais, comme telle.

Nous sommes arrivés à présent, sur le panneau de l'église est ironiquement écrit « Aujourd'hui, 12h30, enterrement de Diana XXXX, fin à 14h00. Merci de ne pas dépasser le temps imparti en n'étant pas en retard ! ».

Nous voilà à l'intérieur. Debout, devant son cercueil depuis cinq minutes, on m'observe. « Qui est-elle ? Que fait-elle là ? Pourquoi ne bouge-t-elle pas ? » Sont les questions que j'arrive à déchiffrer. Elle est blafarde, mais c'est habituel. Elle ne peut PAS être morte ! Elle a toute la vie devant elle. Elle l'avait. Confrontée à cette dure réalité, mon cœur disparait, laissant derrière lui un trou qui sera éternellement présent et toujours intensément douloureux. Je veux crier, je le dois, mais j'en suis incapable. Sans m'en apercevoir deux rivières de désespoir et de tristesse, trop longtemps retenues, se déversent sur mes joues. Finalement, tremblante, je rejoins ma place, au premier rang, celui de la famille.

L'enterrement commence peu de temps après. Après le discours inintéressant et complètement hypocrite du prêtre a propos de Diana, qu'il n'avait jamais vu avant aujourd'hui, c'est aux parents de prononcer l'éloge funèbre. Ils montent sur l'estrade pour prononcer leur oraison, ou comment résumer la vie de leur fille en une page maximum. Ils ne peuvent y arriver. Les mots ne sortent pas, les sanglots si. La détresse de ce couple qui vient de perdre son unique enfant, son rayon de soleil, sa raison de vivre émeut toute l'assemblée. Ils ne peuvent continuer. Ils rejoignent leurs places et me tendent le micro en me murmurant « Elle aurait voulu que ce soit toi ». Je ne peux refuser, mes jambes le savent et, inconsciemment, me mènent derrière sa dernière demeure, sa cage en sapin. J'essaie du mieux que je peux d'arrêter mes larmes, bien que ce soit peine perdue, prend une grande inspiration, et déclare d'une vois tremblante, hésitante et rauque :

« Diana est ma meilleure amie. Peut-être devrais-je utiliser l'imparfait, mais je ne peux m'y résoudre, car c'est parfaitement ce qu'elle est, ce qu'elle représente pour moi… »

Je m'interromps. J'ouvre les yeux, ce qui veut donc dire que je les avais fermés, ce dont je ne me souviens pas. Ils sont secs, je n'ai plus de larmes à faire couler. Mon regard se pose alors sur l'assemblée présente dans l'église. Au premier rang, la famille, profondément endeuillée, essaye de me sourire (enfin leurs grimaces doivent être des tentatives de sourires), de me donner du courage peut-être. C'est la première fois que je rencontre ses oncles et tantes, j'aurais préféré que cela ne se produise pas dans de si funestes circonstances. Je remarque ensuite les amis de Diana : je les connais (presque) tous. En effet la plupart sont aussi les miens.

Éparpillés un peu partout je reconnais quelques hypocrites n'ayant jamais été complices avec Diana et n'ayant jamais rien fait pour essayer de la connaître. Dans d'autres moments je serais allée leur dire leurs quatre vérités, mais je ne dois pas le faire, elle n'aurait pas voulu que je le fasse. Dans le fond j'aperçois quelques professeurs de notre ancien collège ainsi que de notre actuel lycée.

Soudainement trois personnes entrent le plus discrètement que possible dans une église aussi silencieuse qu'un couvent. Je les reconnais immédiatement Cependant ils devraient être deux, je ne pensais pas qu'Il viendrait. Pendant que mes parents se calent dans l'obscurité, il avance et me prend délicatement dans ses bras, comme s'il craignait de me briser. Instantanément je me sens plus en sécurité, blottis contre lui, il me murmure : « Je suis désolé petite sœur. Sois forte, comme toujours Thanaé. ». Il met alors fin à notre étreinte fraternel et s'éloigne, rejoignant nos parents. Je lui réponds avant qu'il ne soit trop loin « ce n'est pas de ta faute, merci d'être là Kév' ! ».Tout le monde a le regard rivé sur moi, je dois finir cet éloge funéraire imprévu. Remplie d'un courage nouveau, je déclare :

« Ainsi que je l'ai dit précédemment, Diana est ma meilleure amie. Pourtant ce lien si spécial qui nous unit n'a pas plus de quatre ans. Cependant, les professeurs et camarades nous confondent depuis environ deux ans de plus. Cette solide amitié pris à peu près un an pour se former. Nous nous sommes insultés, haïs pendant des mois et de mois. Puis nous avons accepté le fait que nous soyons différentes. Ce jour-là, aucune de nous deux savait que nous venions juste de vivre le début d'une grande et merveilleuse aventure. Et surtout, la pensée qu'elle s'arrêterait si brusquement et tragiquement ne nous avait jamais effleurée. »

Mes yeux se détache de sa dernière demeure, levant les yeux, je remarque que tous ont la tête basse comme si c'était leur faute alors qu'eux ne font en aucun cas parti des coupables. Inspirant profondément, je reprends ce dernier hommage à celle que je n'oublierai jamais :

« Mes deux dernières années de collège, avec elle comme amie et confidente, sont les deux meilleure que j'ai eu la chance de vivre. Diana a réussi à me supporter, moi et mon caractère de cochon, moi et mes sautes d'humeur, moi et ma tête de mule, moi et mes défauts … »

A l'entente de mon élogieuse description de ma propre personne, quelques rires fusent, quelques sourires s'esquissent. Mais je ne m'arrête pas, je poursuis, tel est mon devoir :

« Quoiqu'il en soit, le plus important est qu'elle m'a sauvée. De moi-même, quand je retombais dans le désespoir, dans ce cercle vicieux, dont je ne pouvais sortir seule. C'est pour cela qu'elle est la meilleure amie que je n'ai jamais eu. Quand j'étais heureuse, elle partageait mon euphorie. Lorsque mon monde s'effondrait, elle le reconstruisait avec moi. Et j'ose croire que l'inverse est vrai. Entre nous, les mots étaient inutiles, un regard, un geste, voire une chanson suffisait. Là où tous ne voyaient aucun changement, ou alors juste un petit mouvement d'humeur, nous voyons la détresse, la tristesse, le regret. Notre amitié n'a jamais été du genre à être criée sur les toits avec des surnoms plus stupides les uns que les autres. Non, notre amitié était en implicite et c'est ce qui la rendait plus forte, si solide, incassable, elle aurait dû être éternelle. Jamais je n'ai connu une personne telle que Diana. Elle était exceptionnelle. »

Mes paupières s'abattent à nouveau, plonger dans le noir je me jette alors à corps perdu dans mes souvenirs, y cherchant ne serait-ce qu'une once d'espoir, introuvable. Contrairement à ce que disent les livres, ce que montrent les films, je ne vois, ni n'entends ou sens sa présence. Au contraire son absence est omniprésente. Et c'est pour la faire revivre, le temps d'un instant, je dois finir mon discours :

« Au lycée nous avons été séparé. Pas dans la même classe, ni la même section, notre amitié aurait pu en souffrir. Mais cela ne s'est pas produit. Ce lien est resté aussi fort, nous le voulions, nous l'avons entretenu. Nos sorties au cinéma étaient toujours aussi fréquentes, nous nous retrouvions dès que cela nous était possible. Quand nous commencions à parler, nous arrêter devenait impossible. Nous nous confions tout, absolument tout : nos joies, nos peines, et même nos cadavres bien enfouis au fond des placards. Évidemment, Diana s'est fait de nouveaux amis au lycée, tout comme moi, et tout aussi logiquement nous nous sommes tous très bien entendus ! Néanmoins, bien que nous soyons les meilleures amies, nos gouts n'étaient pas identiques. Elle allait devenir une littéraire, une talentueuse traductrice, j'en suis convaincue. Quant à moi, je suis plutôt scientifique, rêvant de police scientifique et de laboratoire de chimie. Son cauchemar ! Ses mangas s'opposent à mes livres historiques. Pour le reste, nos bibliothèques sont quasi identiques, toutes les deux bien trop petites ! »

Je m'arrête, me rendant compte de la longueur de mon éloge funéraire improvisé. Posant à nouveau mon regard sur la foule venue soit par curiosité sadique, soit pour lui rendre un dernier hommage. J'ébauche un sourire discret en notant l'étrange ressemblance entre mes pensées et un mélodrame ridicule de série Z. Malheureusement ce n'est pas de la fiction mais la réalité. Sortant de mon esprit je remarque que, miraculeusement, je n'ai pas endormie l'assemblée. Ils semblent, même, qu'ils attendent la suite. Étrange… Suivant leur souhait, je recommence cet interminable discours :

« Il est temps que cet éloge se finisse. Mais je ne peux retourner à ma place sans avoir parler des derniers souvenirs que j'ai de Diana, de ce funèbre et funeste mercredi 20 octobre. D'habitude nous n'avions pas le temps de nous parler le midi. Mais ce jour-là ma mère en retard, la sienne préparant le repas, nous avons entamé une longue discussion. Au début le voyage aux Etats-Unis d'un mois dans une famille d'accueil, organisé par le lycée fut notre seul sujet, nos deux familles nous ayant répondu. Puis nous nous sommes retrouvées à parler du post-bac, soit les vacances, de ce qu'on allait faire, ensemble, séparément... Positif jusqu'à ce moment, enfin excepté l'échec du plan C de Diana, C voulant dire caser, c'est-à-dire nous trouver un petit ami chacune. A l'annonce de ce secret nous nous sommes laissées aller dans un fou rire incontrôlable. Puis son téléphone s'est mis à sonner. Ses parents lui demandèrent de rentrer le plus vite possible : ils avaient des nouvelles d'une cousine éloignée qui était à l'hôpital dans un état critique, et venait de se réveiller ! Elle partit, sur un nuage, en m'ayant fait au préalable promettre de l'appeler dès que je serais à la maison. Seulement, légèrement tête en l'air et extrêmement heureuse, elle oublia son sac de cours. M'en rendant compte, je cours chez elle le plus rapidement possible (avec deux cartables sur le dos !). Mais arrivant au passage piéton, toutes les voitures étaient arrêtées, à l'instar des passants. Tous agglutinés autour de quelque chose. En m'approchant, je remarque une forme humaine entourée d'une flaque de sang qui va en grandissant. Regardant le visage de cette personne, je découvre catastrophée, désemparée, anéantie, que c'est le sien. »

Non. Je ne peux pas. C'est trop récent, trop frais, trop douloureux. Ça fait trop mal. J'ai l'impression de mourir, la même souffrance m'envahit, l'image de son corps me revient. Les yeux ouverts, un sourire immense. Le bonheur dans une mare de sang. La voyant ainsi, je ne la pensais que blessée, seulement sa poitrine ne se soulevait plus, était horriblement immobile. Je n'ai pas crié, je n'ai pas parlé, je n'ai même pas pleuré, je ne pouvais pas, mon corps refusait. Il était complètement impossible qu'elle soit morte ! Je revois les bouches des témoins s'ouvrir et se fermer, formant des syllabes, des mots, des phrases. Néanmoins leurs paroles m'échappent encore. Je revois leurs bras me tenir éloigner, m'empêcher de tomber.

Comme depuis le début de cet éloge funèbre, je me suis plongée dans le noir, mais cette fois-ci, je n'arrive pas à en sortir. Peut-être n'en ai-je pas envie. On m'agrippe, me relève, donc je me suis certainement écroulé. J'entends des voix, nos amis. Peps', Camille, Mathilde, Devka… Mes paupières s'écartent, mes yeux ont de nouveau créé des rivières. Mon regard se pose sur ma famille, puis sur la sienne, aucun sourire. Ses parents murmurent un faible « s'il-te-plait ». Je dois reprendre et finir ce discours. Pour ce couple qui vient de tout perdre. Mais surtout pour elle, pour moi, pour nous. Allez, bientôt fini.

« Je vous épargne la description de l'accident, de son corps, de cette macabre et irréelle scène. Le reste n'est que flash. Je me vois, courir vers chez elle, arriver peut-être à articuler un « venez », puisque ses parents me suivirent. Aucune personne ici présente ne peut imaginer leur douleur. J'y ai assisté. Les cris, les sanglots, les larmes semblaient éternelles, leurs jambes ne les portaient plus. L'injustice et le malheur venaient de les frapper, sans aucune raison. Ces deux jours qui viennent de s'écouler n'ont pas été mieux. Soutenir aussi bien que possible les parents, les amis alors que plus rien ne va. Avertir ses amis américains et italiens, qui l'aimaient tant, que l'espoir de la revoir un jour avait disparu. Voir les regards de pitié se posait sur soi tandis qu'on aspire qu'à se faire oublier. Mais qu'importe maintenant qu'elle n'est plus là. »

Fini, terminé, done, finito. Je retourne à ma place, m'affale sur mon siège. La cérémonie touche à sa fin. Ses parents ont fait, seuls, la playlist. « Wind of Change » et « I Wish I Was James Bond » résonnent. Nos chansons.

Tout le monde part, reprendre le chemin de sa vie. Le mien consiste en deux heures de cours.

Certains l'oublieront. D'autres survivront en la gardant dans leurs mémoires. Finalement, ceux qui restent apprendront à vivre avec cette douleur perpétuelle. A l'instar de moi. « Nous » vivra toujours, éternellement, même si elle repose sous terre. Dans mon cœur, elle sera en vie jusqu'à ma propre mort.

« Since you're gone, the world is not the same… Since you're gone, Nothing is like it was » chantait Klaus Meine dans Lonely Nights. Il a raison. Cette chanson met des mots sur ce que je ressens. Sans toi, Diana, plus rien ne sera jamais pareil.

* * *

_Que pensez-vous de cette histoire? J'adorerais avoir votre avis, alors n"hésitez pas! Ne serez-ce que quelques mots serait génial! =)_


End file.
